


A Scoundrel's Bet

by Myth_is_a_Mirror



Series: Unspeakable Things [2]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, F/M, Orgasm Delay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22152268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myth_is_a_Mirror/pseuds/Myth_is_a_Mirror
Summary: Persephone returns home to her husband after a week away, tiptoe-ing through the house so as not to wake him. When he does, things get sexy."Unspeakable Things" is a series following the steamy romps of newlywed Hades & Persephone. Each installment is standalone.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Series: Unspeakable Things [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562725
Comments: 19
Kudos: 260





	A Scoundrel's Bet

**Author's Note:**

> *Songs on Repeat*  
> [Unravel Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KBVskvS7-vo) and [Belong to You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6eug7Qv8iKY) by Sabrina Claudio

_A week without him! How am I expected to handle six months?_

Persephone had rushed home to help Demeter speed up the regrowth of a region devastated by a volcano. She could never stand to see people suffer, but the days had dragged on. A week felt like a lifetime. 

And as she flew with all her might, the air growing colder with each minute, her body trembled with excitement.

She’d be home to his touch soon. So soon.

Seeing the sweet peach of a border patrol guard, she waved and blew a kiss. _You catch more flies with honey than vinegar._ The red nymph had nearly thrown her in jail once, but she’d charmed her way out of it.

Below, the loud rumble of Cerebus’ paws pounded against the ground. He looked up, tongue lolling out the side of his mouth, a canine smile that was just for her. _A personal escort from the guardian of the gates? My good boy spoils me._

Her phone had run out of battery after the first two days, so she hadn’t had a chance to send word to Hades she’d be home. It was nearly midnight, but she wouldn’t be stopped. She’d just slip into bed beside her husband and have a good night’s rest. His warmth would wake her in the morning. Knowing him, he’d probably make her breakfast in bed. All she really wanted was _him_.

Touching down at the front door, she gave Cerby all the hugs and kisses he needed to call down. “Let’s be quiet for daddy. I’m sure he’s very tired.”

She snuck into the dark, cavernous house, creeping down the hallway. Pausing for a moment at the large expanse of windows, she admired the winking stars in the night sky. Since childhood, she’d always loved the sight of it, and the first time she’d seen Hades' true form, he’d reminded her of the dark expanse. 

Now, it was the other way around. The universe at midnight reminded her of him. 

_My husband_ , she smiled.

Leading Cerby to his bed, she gave him a fresh bowl of water and tiptoed into the bedroom. With a flick of her wrist, a garland of forget me knots bloomed at the headboard of their bed. Tearing her clothes off, she slipped under the covers and snuggled up against him. Her fingers lightly traced over the myriad scars crisscrossing his back, barely visible in the darkness. She couldn’t help but gently kiss her favorite places, lips pressing to each place the lines crossed. _X marks the spot._

He shifted and she froze, scared to wake him.

“Sweetness.” His gravelly voice always made her melt.

Well, if he was up, she’d better answer. “It’s me, handsome. I didn’t mean to wake you.”

Twisting to face her, his dark eyes shined with concern. “When Cerebus escaped the house in a mad dash, I hoped it was to meet you at the border.” 

His fingers ghosted over the hair at her temple, making her sigh with want. Instead, she whispered, “Let’s sleep. I’m tired.”

“You are?”

She gulped, hated lying to him. Her body buzzed with energy after the frantic race home and the electric feel of his touch. It was always the same after any time away from him, worse if she used her fertility goddess powers. Her legs rubbed together with needy anticipation.

“Not really,” she whispered, placing soft kisses up his neck. 

“My beautiful lady is worked up...needs a little release to settle into sleep?"

She bit her lip and pulled back, nodding silently.

A wolfish smile grew in an instant. “Say no more.”

His palms, large and warm, roamed her body in a rough caress, heating her in seconds. He tugged her tight against him by the round of her ass, and she felt his cock lengthen on contact.

“I missed you so much,” he growled, biting her earlobe and tangling his fist in her short hair, tugging her back to stare at him again. “I don’t know if I can make it six months.”

A light shimmered each time they touched, barely visible to the eye, but she could always feel its crackling energy. Their connection was a drug that would draw her to him no matter the time or distance. 

“I just want to think about tonight,” she said. “Not being without you.”

“It’s been too long, my love.” He inhaled at the nape of her neck and pressed closer. “I’m going to make you come, hard and fast.”

She pushed him over and scrambled to sit on top, his tall dick nudging into the cleft of her ass. “No sirree. I’m gonna make you come first.”

“Is that so?”

"You wanna bet?" She flicked both thumbs over his nipples, delighted to see their immediate response and felt him buck up slightly. “Someday you’ll learn to stop betting with me. You always lose.”

“Maybe that’s the whole point, little goddess.” Mischief glittered in his eyes.

“I wager I can make you come first.” She straightened. “But ground rules! No touching my clit.”

“I hate coming first.” He gripped her hips tight, massaging with his thumbs. 

“I know.” Her ass wiggled against him the hardness.

His gaze narrowed, wheels turning with some diabolical, sexual torture no doubt. “A scoundrel’s bet if I ever heard it.” 

_Hmm...being a scoundrel isn’t so bad at all._ She smiled wide and nodded, blue petals falling from her hair.

“I accept,” he said, pulling her down by her neck into a bruising, heated kiss that seemed to last until she lay boneless over his naked chest. Always skin to skin with them, there was nothing better.

Hades twisted to the side, so her back fell on the colder sheets to his right. But she could only cry out in pleasure when he latched onto one of her breasts. His hot mouth suckled at the same time he wiggled a single, thick finger into her. He pumped her insistently, but true to his word, didn’t swipe at her clit once. And with each hard pull or bite to her nipple, the tension in her body radiated from her muscles into a throb _down there_. 

_Why did I insist on this again?_ She shuddered on a frustrated moan, but realizing how close she was to the edge snapped her to her senses.

“No fair!” She pushed back until he popped off her slick chest, confused arousal in his gaze, as he kept up a slow but steady thrust of that devilish finger inside. “I can’t even touch you from this angle. We need to even the odds.”

A warm grin curled at his lips, sparking deep in his eyes. “I can do that.”

With a swift grasp, he bench pressed her above him with both huge arms, twisting her like a baton to split soft, pink legs over his face. His tongue swept around her entrance once before stabbing in, as both his palms kneaded her ass.

“For the love of Gaia!” she yelped in surprise, before realizing his glorious, leaking cock was right in front of her. _Even odds, at last_. If she could only forget about the wet mess he was making of her below. _Focus, girl!_

Grabbing him at the base, she used her other hand to palm his balls and sneak a finger down to his perineum until he thrust up slightly. A drop of cum pooled at the tip, calling to her. She could never deny him pleasure, even if his giant cock was a beast to swallow. She’d always given it her best try and had never heard him complain.

The key was to use her hands. She licked up and down, then bobbed and sucked down enough to get more saliva flowing. Double rotating her grip on his throbbing shaft, she sucked just the top few inches, tracing the underside of his mushroom head with her tongue. His rumbling groan and pitching hips had her smiling as she popped off and worked him faster with her hands. His thrusts grew short and erratic. _Now I’m getting somewhere._

“Ah!” She cried out, feeling the familiar warm snake of his tongue flick and suck over her hard nub. An early warning contraction of her climax twitched. “No touching my clit, you scoundrel!”

A muffled chuckled was her only answer until she scooted out of his grasp, sitting on his abs and trying to come back from the edge. Aroused and irritated in equal measure, she glared back at him. _How dare he be so devious and so good at sex at the same time?_

“I wasn’t touching your clit, sweetness.” His gaze looked repentant, but she saw the smile hiding behind his eyes. “I was licking, biting, sucking.”

“Enough of that!” she huffed and crawled forward. Still facing his feet, she pulled his cock up straight and placed her dripping pussy just over the tip. “Your wife is ready to be fucked.”

“Persephone!” He barked out, as she sank down with a soft moan. Gripping her meaty thigh, his other hand traced up and down her arching back, bracing so she didn't fall back.

“That’s right, my king.” She bounced up and down, peering at him over her shoulder. “Fuck your queen.”

“Fu-fucking fates.” Tension laced his voiced. One of his palms flipped to the underside of her thigh, and he helped move them to a faster pace. Their breathing synchronized, gusting out and in. Her blood sang, sizzling out from her stomach. She had to slow down to keep from coming too quick.

Deep exhales helped ground her as she circled with him deep inside. And as she slowed, he pulled her backwards, so her head rested against his shoulder. Their bodies, front to back, slipped and slid together. Tilting her head to kiss his soft, parted lips, she enjoyed just watching his peaceful expression. A light smile rested on his face, eyes closed as he moved her languidly over him, thrusting up into her tightness. This was what she missed, the impossible closeness of their intimate moments, when they were two bodies fused as one.

“I’m close,” he whispered, dark eyes snapping open to lock onto hers. “But I won’t come until you’re under me, begging me for it. I won’t come until you're milking me with your own orgasm.”

Her body clenched at his words. _Can I come from dirty talk alone?_

He pulled her off and plunked her on the bed beside him, rolling over and covering her with his massive body, elbows at her shoulders, fingers raking over her scalp as he pressed butterfly kisses to her face. _Can I come from having my scalp rubbed? Good gods, this isn’t looking good._

She reached down to grip his flexing ass, as he slid back in with aching slowness. 

He grunted when he finally made it balls deep inside. Pushing up so his hands braced at her shoulders, he pounded to a steady tempo. His eyes sparked with just a hint of red. Barely leashed passion. Her breasts jiggled with each impact and when she gasped and looked down, his gaze followed. 

“Those huge tits. Fucking perfect.” He licked his lips, eyes blinking slow as he watched them jolt each time he bottomed out.

She’d be coming soon, if she couldn’t get him to lose control, and all she had were the filthy fantasies she’d concocted over their week apart.

“I touched myself every night thinking of you.” She bit her lip when he looked back to her. “I dreamed you could make me come just from sucking on my pretty tits.”

He groaned and fell on her, laving and biting at her nipples. By some miracle, she held out, though her tremors came on stronger. He tucked his head in the crook of her neck and pounded harder. She needed to ramp up the dirty talk if she had any chance of making him come first.

“I want you to eat me out when I'm still asleep,” Persephone cried out. He reared back, eyes bugged out, and she bit her lip to stop from laughing as his rhythm faltered. _Surprising him is too much fun!_ “Put your hot mouth on me early one morning, so you turn my dreams dirty. I’ll wake up in a haze, soaked and ready for you.” 

“P-P-Persephone.” He blinked and stuttered, like a computer on the fritz. 

_Well, isn’t that cute. I guess I’ll have to keep going._

Anchoring her feet flat on the mattress, she ground up against him. “And I want you to tie me to the bed and work me over. Play with me like a toy. Use me. Deny me.”

His exhale was long and shaky. “I don't know if I can.”

“Deny me?” She smiled, surprised.

He pounded her in a long, hard thrust, picking up the pace as he pressed his forehead against hers. “It’s like denying myself.”

It was so hard to breathe when he covered her like this, easier just to let go and surrender. _Not tonight!_ She pushed her hands against his chest so he came up slightly and took a deep cleansing breath, looking at the ceiling as he moved inside her, balls slapping against her with each exhale. _Gaia give me strength, I can’t take much more._

Nails digging into his thick pecs, she leveled him with a half-lidded seductive glare. “I need you to take control of me. Let me feel your strength.” When his arm muscles bunched as his fists curled into the sheets, she knew she was onto something. This wasn't just a fantasy to distract him, but something he wanted too. “There’s nothing sexier than seeing how much you want me, when you take us both to the edge, but still hold out.” His thrusts sped up. “It makes me feisty. Wild.”

“Fates, I love you wild.” His jaw muscle ticked as his relentless lovemaking continued. Jasmine bloomed behind his ears and she sensed the fragrant vines crawling across the headboard and onto the sheets. “I love the smell when you bloom, your heat, your voice when you cry out in pleasure.”

“Take control. Restrain me.”

One big hand gripped both her wrists and pinned them above her, even as he growled and shook his head. “It’s hard for me to put my needs above yours.” His hips moved toward the release his body knew it wanted. If she was his, he also belonged to her, and she would make him come if it took all night, and every filthy phrase she could muster.

“Take me. Use me for your pleasure.” Each word was a struggle as she fought for breath. “Make my body yours.”

“Gods sweetness, I-I’ve never heard this side of you.”

“Hades! Husband!” She wrapped her ankles around the top of his ass, which only made him bear down harder. “Tell me your fantasy.”

“You! Always you.” His deep groan vibrated through her, and he released her hands so she could wrap them around his neck and pull him flush against her. He whispered in her ear, “From the first night. So hot, even sleeping in my car. Half-dressed. Glowing. Gorgeous.”

“Gods, you fill me so good.” She was so close she had to purposefully tighten around him for a moment as a last attempt to control herself. _I won’t lose!_ Depraved commands were her last resort. “Give me your cum. Fill me up. I need you. Fuck me.” 

His breath gusted out on a dark moan and he erupted inside her. 

_I did it! I won!_

_By all the fates and primordial elements, I didn’t think I had it in me!_

She grinned wide in relief and let her body loosen, hooking an ankle behind his neck.

"You little minx." He reared back, jaw set in defiance. Gripped her other leg, he bent it forward, opening her up while somehow making his thick cock feel even tighter inside. His thumb fell to her clit and rubbed hard, on a mission to use his last stuttering pumps to bring her over. “You better come for your king. Give me your pleasure. Give it to me!”

A sharp command from him had always been her weakness. It was only a breath or two before she came, gripping him from the inside out, reaching to pull him back down so she could feel his sweaty, salty skin on every part of her. Pulsing around him, her breathing deepened as their fluids leaked onto the sheets.

“Never make a sex bet with a fertility goddess, handsome.” She smiled against his neck, biting playfully and trying to hide the fact she’d nearly lost the wager at least four times.

“It was never about winning.” His cock had softened, but he always liked to stay inside until the clenching aftershocks stopped. “You always win in my book. Gods, I’d give you winner’s rights every time if losing feels this good.”

He kissed her nose and slipped out just as she laughed and pushed him off, running to the bathroom to pee and clean up. When she came out, still nude, he stood at the closet door in green hospital scrubs. Hopping on the bed, she patted the mattress and arched an eyebrow. “You kept them?” 

He shrugged and crawled over the bed to her. “You were blooming like crazy that day. I thought you liked the outfit, before I realized it was my...uh...galaxy form that got you so heated. But…” He plucked at the shapeless medical uniform. “It’s laundry day. I got a little lazy while you weren’t here.”

“I see.” She giggled. “While I’d take galactic lover over Dr. Underworld any day, I don’t _hate_ the scrubs.”

“Is that so?” Hades fell to his side, propped up on his elbow watching her sidle up beside him without a stitch of clothing on. “Tell me...all those things you said...was that a real fantasy or were you just messing with me?”

She scooted closer and rubbed her lips against his, softly guiding his hand to her breast. “It was all true.”

“Oh.” His eyes heated. “I’ve got my work cut out for me, then.”

Persephone bit his lip and kissed across his jaw. “Don’t think for a second I’m not pleased with what we have.”

“I know, sweetness.” After paying attention to her breasts until they were warm, his hand slid down her stomach, teasing around her pussy, still sopping wet and ready for more. “But I promised I’d make all your dreams come true when we married, and I meant it, even if some of them are naughty fantasies.

“I learned how to be a scoundrel from the very best.” She rubbed against him for the delicious friction of those beautiful scars and the light dusting of hair on his chest. “You know my first week in Olympus, after the tabloid came out, the other students whispered rumors about us. They said I did _unspeakable things_ with you.”

"Oh, really?” He pressed two fingers into her, with the teasing weight of another rubbing over her asshole. “And what would those be?”

“Umm...well…” Already she was panting, shoving herself harder against the intrusion, staring up at his dark gaze. “I-I gave you some ideas already.”

His skin changed to a midnight blue and the twinkling, shifting scene of stars. Petals rained from vines that crawled across the ceiling. She overheated, knowing her second climax would be fast and furious. Crimson eyes gleamed with dangerous intent as he pushed her back against the cool sheets. His heavy weight and masculine smell enveloped her.

“I guess we’ll just have to figure out what that means...together.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I figured I’d drop some teasers (pun intended) in their fantasies for the next couple installments. For another wager-based, orgasm delay fic, check out "Yoga" by Jessy Ellis and scholarydragon. That and "Surrender" are two of my personal faves of theirs :)
> 
> If you like my stuff, subscribe here on AO3. I’m also on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/mythisamirror/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mythisamirror) if you want more updates and thirsty content. I’d love to hear from you any which way :)
> 
> Important disclaimer: The characters and world utilized in this are all property of Rachel Smythe. Any similarity between this fan fiction and Lore Olympus is due to common source material, in the form of Greek myths, or pure coincidence. This is a love letter to Rachel Smythe's body of work, and she retains all rights to the characters and world.


End file.
